


My Name Is ?

by AlterFik



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Introspection, No Dialogue, They/Them Pronouns for Ultimate Imposter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterFik/pseuds/AlterFik
Summary: The Ultimate Imposter never had an identity to call their own.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	My Name Is ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starryoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryoak/gifts).



There isn’t much, if any at all, that can be personally tied back to them. No birth parents. No personal records. No name. It’s almost like; they just popped out of nowhere one day, and they’ve stuck around since then.

But then, that’s impossible, right? No one can simply pop out of thin air just like that. They’d have to at least come from _somewhere_ , right?

From what little they can remember in their earliest memories, they’ve been passed around through so many foster homes in a short amount of time, they’ve lost count after the fifth or sixth time they’ve been moved.

They don’t know if they were ever given a name, or if any of their caretakers bothered to remember it in case if they did have one. They distinctly remember that, whenever someone would ask for them, all they’ve been called was either with ‘Hey’ or ‘You’.

They’re not sure if they ran away, if they were finally kicked out, or if they just carelessly wandered off. Whichever it was, it didn’t change the fact that one day, they ended up on the streets in some way.

It’s hard to believe they’ve made it out of there alive. For someone as small as them back then, it was practically a death sentence. Food was hard to come by. Water is practically nonexistent. The closest thing they’ve had for shelter is just a bunch of thin cardboard boxes and piles of thrown newspapers to stay in.

Most of all, they remember how cold those nights have been.

There are a few times where their hands would suddenly shiver for no reason. It’s already been long past since all of that happened, but they can still feel those shivers so clearly as if it happened yesterday.

They’ve learned. They’ve learned to find the best dumpsters to scavenge for the most edible food available. They’ve learned how to keep themselves warm enough to stay alive for one more day. They’ve learned that bulking themselves up would mean they can go longer without looking for food as frequently. They’ve learned all of these because they had to.

But then, it was starting to look like it wouldn’t be enough. Sooner or later, they’ll be found out.

Mimicry felt like it’s always been an innate part of them, so they’re not exactly sure when they started doing that. Maybe they happened to see some people doing impressions of celebrities on TV, or maybe they just felt like it. Either way, they started to take on the likeness of other people more often.

A part of them subconsciously wondered if doing this was wrong, and if they were caught, they’d be facing more trouble than it’s worth. Then again, even in that case, it’s not like they had much of a choice in the first place. People would pass by a nameless nobody without batting an eye, but they can’t do the same if it’s someone they recognize, like say, a well-known celebrity or a public figure.

They have impersonated so many people, but the one disguise that stuck with them the most was Byakuya Togami’s. They knew that impersonating someone as well-known and influential as the Togami heir reaped a lot of benefits, but it was also one of the riskiest. If they already had to be careful with themselves in their other disguises, they had to be even more careful in wearing Byakuya’s face. They knew the repercussions that would come to them if people ever found out, especially from the real Byakuya himself.

In the end, despite how different they seemed to be compared to the real deal, somehow people never noticed anything off about them. No one questioned why someone like Byakuya Togami, who came from a prestigious background, would often dine-in and gorge himself on certain fast-food chains, and no one batted an eye when he just ‘paid’ everything by scribbling something on a piece of paper and leaving it as a ‘check’.

Those people bought it all. It’s really baffling, but they decided to never question the reason why. It’s all the more convenient for them. They felt kind of bad for swindling all those people, but they didn’t have a choice.

For each new face they had to don and then discard so many times, one thing continuously lingered in the back of their mind: they don’t have an identity of their own. They never had the chance to develop one, not when they were so used to pretending to be other people for so long. They knew that and they’ve already resigned themselves to this fact, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less.

Time passed by them like a blur. Everything changes in this world, but if there’s one thing that always stayed comfortably the same for them, it’d be those fast food joints that seemed to be everywhere. It may be nothing much but a small relief, but they’ll take it nonetheless.

They remember that, somehow, Hope’s Peak Academy has found out about them. They remember how alarmed they were when Mr. Kizakura had seen through their disguise. They seriously contemplated a way to forcibly silence him to keep their secret safe, looking around to see if there was anything they can use as a weapon, and then mentally checking if there were any quick spots to hide someone in. Thankfully, they didn’t have to do that, as Mr. Kizakura explained that he won’t give them away and he also helpfully clarified a few things.

They’ve been scouted as one of the potential Ultimate students. Their title was the Ultimate Imposter.

For obvious reasons, they’re not going to attend Hope’s Peak with that title. Instead, they’re going to pose as someone else, anyone of their choosing.

After thinking it through, they decided to go with Byakuya Togami’s. They’re not sure why, but, there’s something about this disguise that felt so intertwined within them. Perhaps it’s because they used his face so often.

When they got there, classes in Hope’s Peak are nonexistent. His classmates never showed up.

That’s alright with them.

Even when they became an Ultimate student, they still didn’t have a name of their own. The first, and maybe, the only thing they’ll ever have to something that they can truly call their own, was the title the school gave to them.

In a way, Ultimate Imposter is the closest thing they’ll have in a name.

That’s who they are. Whom they’ve always been.

Imposter.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Oak! :D


End file.
